Arcee's diary
by chestna crescentia storm
Summary: Ever wonder what Arcee felt all along? ever wonder that she had a diary to write it all in? but i warn you, if she finds out your reading this, she'll kick your aft, just as she kicks Smoke screens aft.
1. Chapter 1

Entry 1#

Today was horrible. Just plain horrible.

Cliff's spark was snuffed and I didn't even get to say goodbye.

I and Cliff were on patrol when he detected a whole lot of energon.

He said he needed back up when it was too late. Little did he know that, that mistake would cost him his spark.

When we came it was already too late. How is it, that everything I do I always end up regretting.

I didn't get to tell him, that I was starting to develop feelings for him.

And to make my day even worse, I met a human. 2 of them in fact.

That was another thing I deeply regretted.

I met them when I was driving thru a tiny town called Jasper, and spotted to cons. So I hid, near a burger factory or whatever it was called. When a human walked out of the store. It sounded like he was talking to someone, but no one was there. Maybe he had a radio. But then he turned around to see me.

Once he saw me, he fell in love with my vehicle mode, since he had a petal motorcycle, I wouldn't doubt he would want a vehicle like mine. Elita would be jealous if she knew I could pick up Mechs that easy ;)

We ended up running from cons, which was so not cool.

Also I realized how horrible I am at fighting cons. me and bumble bee couldn't even take out 2! The poor humans nearly got made into a sloppy cake if it went for Bee.

Why are we protecting humans? It is first so boring, second it keeps killing us, and third I don't even think that Optimus even cares about how I feel.

Screw this world Unicorn!

Well…only part of it.

Ps, I don't just stand around sulking.

Pps, I deeply care about my team mates, and not in _that _way.

Well, maybe a little in _that _way.

Arcee sighing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry 2#

Today was hard, dumb, and I got a new partner.

Agent fowler also came; I didn't catch most of what he had to say. But what I did catch was reports of a speeding blue motorcycle. I wasn't speeding, I was showing that lame old rusty car how fast I could go. And besides, Bumble bee was speeding to!

But, thankfully Prime was blamed for all of it. I did get a lecture, but at least Bee had to scrub out the energon tanks.

I think it is so funny when Ratchet gets mad, all though I try not to laugh, or even smile.

Also, Cliff jumpers signal appeared back on line. I was so happy at first, but Ratchet just said it was human technology. Thankfully prime chose to investigate it.

When we got there, it was an enormous energon mined.

I also love showing off in front of the Mechs ;)

I beat down 2 cons within 10 seconds! Beat that Bee!

I didn't even know I could do a front flip! I rocked big time.

Sure enough I spotted Cliff, he was about on the second level, he wasn't responding at all.

Optimus said he would cover me, which he totally didn't.

When I got to him, he wasn't in good condition. I couldn't make out which of him was which. I was so devastated, but then realized he was leaking purple stuff. I decided that Ratchet could fix him, so I went to get him.

But the ground underneath him started to give away.

I caught him, but he growled at me, and pulled his hand away.

He ended up falling. I didn't catch him.

I failed him.

When I got back to base, everyone was asking about Cliff, he looked like one of those con experiments during the war, but it was hard to focus because I felt so dizzy.

When I was finished my bath, which really sucked, everyone got partners.

Bulk head got Micko,

Bee got Raff,

And I got Jack.

This is not my lucky day.

Arcee signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is 2 episodes in one entry. Why? It's considered a day to her.

Entry 3#

Today was much better then yesterday.

I took Jack for a spin, and man did he enjoy the ride. For some reason it made me much happier, seeing him happy.

But it's kind of weird having someone sit on my back, it reminds me of the time when I piggy backed Bee when he was just a sparkling. He and Moon racer were so adorable back then.

I do often wonder about my sisters, and what happened to them.

I really miss them that's for sure, the last time I saw Moon racer was when she was just growing out of sparkling age, the begging of the Great War for Cybertron.

And the last time I saw Chromia or Elita, well I don't exactly know. It would defiantly be more than 4 eons.

And what made my day a lot better, was Optimus telling me I was in second in command! Well he didn't exactly say it; he just put me in charge.

But I didn't want to baby sit the rug rats (including bulk head) so me and Bee went on patrol.

But, only about half an hour latter Bulk head called me telling me he had a situation, I thought it was about the kids.

Instead it was him telling me how he was at the decepticon war ship, with Micko.

I was so pissed.

I called base for a ground bridge, but no one was there. It was a long drive back.

Finally, when I got to the war ship, I found Jack and Raff there. I didn't realize how fragile humans are until now.

While I was fighting, I also thought about how Optimus and Ratchet where doing.

This caused me to get distracted, with a cost of getting punched in the face by a con.

Not a way to win a femme!

Anyway, we dropped the humans off, and this time, _I_ told them to stay put, while we go rescue Fowler.

Instead of going thru the door with all the big boys, I used strategy and attacked from above.

Man do I ever hate Star scream, he is awful suspicious.

Then to make me hate him more, he transformed and knocked me out of my wonderful position, and to ruin my great day, I fell on my helm. Making an awful helm-ache.

When we went to go get back the humans, they were in the hall. I guess my orders failed. Now why am I not surprised?

And to make it even more badly, a con was chasing them. Maybe that's why they were running.

When we went back to base, Ratchet and Optimus had engaged zombies. And I wasn't there!

Jack was also really pissed, and decided to leave team prime. In a way he really reminds me of Optimus, when he was Orion. But I don't really know, because I was only a sparkling then.

I do miss my care takers. And I miss my siblings; even know I would've been considered the baby of the family.

When Jack left, I felt as if a piece of me was leaving, it also made me think of when Tail gate died.

Arcee out


	4. Chapter 4

Entry 4#

I was the only one who nearly lost their lives in this final battle we had with Megatron.

Well, I don't know because Optimus looked pretty scratched up.

It all started when Ratchet said we needed to go into earth's Atmosphere. I don't entirely remember why, but it was because of a space bridge.

When we were leaving, Ratchet told Optimus that if he leaves him on a planet swarming with humans, he would never forgive him.

I thought I saw a tiny smile on primes face. For the first time! The last time I saw him smiling, was when he was Orion.

I think that's how it went, but I thought it was funny. I didn't smile or laugh, because I was too focused on not getting my spark snuffed.

When we got there, we were in space.

The decepticons sure did take their lazy aft time preparing to battle us, and when they did battle us, they were easier to take out, then wrestling with Bee, and yes I have done that, and yes it is very fun.

After we kicked some aft, Optimus decided to blow up the space bridge.

Way to go Optimus! There goes our only way home!

So Ratchet leaded me to switch which would bring the Space Bridge down.

Once I got there, I clicked a few buttons, and turned a lever. It was very hard work so DON'T make fun of my grunting.

Even know Elita would be laughing her head off if she saw me, so don't ever show that clip to her. Older sisters, they always make fun of you!

After that, Megatron, MEGATRON! Came and shot at us. He shot me, knocking me into space.

When I awoke, Jack was holding my hand. When I said 'Jack really' it meant I really wanted him to stop babying my, and face me like a mech!

I have grown up, and live with too many Mechs, where are all the femmes Primus!?

Arcee out


	5. Chapter 5

Entry 5#

Today was okay. Rather boring though.

Rumour has it that Star scream is leading the decepticons; man I am glad I'm an Autobot.

I also helped Jack with his science experiment, but Ratchet kind of took over.

I couldn't help myself from smirking, when Ratchet and Optimus thought we were being attacked. But thankfully it was only Raff's volcano.

I am a motorcycle, and I have no idea how to build one. But I guess I only transform into one.

I hate how small I am! I only go up to Optimus's Knees!

Ratchet said he would only supervise, but instead he ended up making the humans projects all on his own! And I wanted to help!

Well, I never really did want to be a scientist or medic, because if I did want to do one of those, I should've took Fire stars lessons she gave bots when the war was just starting.

But since I was younger then Micko would be if she were Cybertronien, I decided to play.

I wouldn't take back my play time at all. Because I enjoyed my sparkling hood while I could. But poor Bee had to grow up, and didn't really get that chance.

Anyway, when we brought the science projects to their school… they said it went horrible. The only one I saw was Raff's volcano, which shot right out of the school!

When we got back Ratchet was so eager to know how it went. When we told him he was so mad.

Bumble bee snuffed a decepticons spark! Even know Optimus lectured him about putting himself in danger.

And then Optimus said how it would be wise if Sky quake strayed from Megatrons path, and then Bumble bee said how it would be wise if the humans strayed from Ratchets path.

Am I wise? When I get into a hard situation, what would I do?

Well I don't entirely know.

Ratchets don't go evil! Stray from the path that gets others into trouble! ;)

Arcee out


	6. Chapter 6

Entry 6#

This day was horrible! Terrible! Indescribable! Well…I guess I could describe it...

First Bulk and Bee went scouting for something, when they found it; it was in the artic and frozen solid.

They started at the equator to, (just joking!) so it must have been a long journey.

They were only in the artic for about half an hour and Ratchet thought that they were going to die!

Then Optimus picked me to go scout the artic for anything else.

I wonder why he picked me. ;) Maybe 'cause it is from my beautiful looks or maybe it is because he secretly likes me!

Well, I don't think he likes me, because I don't like him.

Anyway Ratchet connected us to some weird machine I will never get, and said once we were to cold we had to get a jacket on.

No, I'm just playing with ya. He said that it would blink blue when our systems are about to get frost bight.

So we walked thru the ground bridge, walked around, climbed a cliff or two then our frost bight thingies went off.

When we requested a ground bridge there was no answer. I panicked and Optimus was shocked because I brought a Taser.

Next in our harsh journey to find nothing, we found some scrappy (crappy) cover, and sat down to just freeze.

I decided to play a game, which bot screwed up things back at base. Optimus said it was just a simple malfunction and that we wouldn't die.

Then I blamed Bulk head because he is such a klutz! Who wouldn't blame him!

I was just about to die (again) when a ground bridge appeared. Why is it that we are always late for things!?

We got up and started to walk towards it, when Bulk head ran out with scraplets all over him! Scraplets!

He said duck! And I said, where? But I don't think anyone heard me.

;)

Optimus covered me from frozen scraplets, which would've felt like Bumble bee spitting chewed up rust sticks at me.

Thanks to the humans we are still alive.

Bumble bee later on told me of how Micko screamed just as Bulk head screamed, from seeing a spider.

By the way, what is a spider? I was once told it was like an Arachnid.

Arcee out.


	7. Chapter 7

Entry 7#

WE FOUND WHEEL JACK! 

Or he found us, but we located his signal and brought him to our base. Or we thought we brought Wheel Jack to our base.

We had a party for him, after he got here. Optimus decided to take a drive. Bummer I was kind of planning on flirting with him.

Even though, I would most likely break my older sister's heart if I won him over. But what are little sisters for!

So I answered a few questions from the humans, and teased Bulk Head on how big his back side is.

Sorry Bulk I couldn't help it!

And to make it worse for him, Bumble Bee agreed with me.

Bulk Head was a bit suspicious about Wheel Jack, because Wheel Jack was really quiet.

I thought Bulk was just jealous that Miko was more interested in Wheel Jack at the time.

So we chatted for a little bit, and then Bulk Head asked him for one of the stories back on Cybertron, and demanded it now.

Wheel Jack got it wrong, and then before I knew it Wheel Jack snatched Miko and ran over to the ground bridge.

He threatened to squish her into pulp if we didn't stay back.

He wasn't Wheel Jack.

But the impersonator Wheel Jack opened the ground bridge, and about 10 seconds later the real Wheel Jack came thru!

Bulk Head got Miko and the duel between the two Wheel Jacks started.

I lost track, and so did Miko but other than that I'm pretty sure the real Wheel Jack won. Because if the real one didn't win, then we got tricked again.

But I'm positive the real Wheel Jack won.

And then we partied! Bumble Bee, and the humans danced while I watched.

I regret not dancing.

PRIME SMILED AGAIN! This time it was a big fat smile instead of a tiny smirk.

Arcee out


	8. Chapter 8

Entry 8#

Agent fowler got caught. Again.

We are saving his aft so much! First I saved his from getting stepped on. But that was a long time ago, it was about a week after me and Cliff got to this big rock mixed with lava and bunch of other things.

So anyway he was carrying something called a DINGUS, I nearly laughed. But since Optimus had his serious face on, I assumed I shouldn't be laughing.

So I got bored and decided to chat with Bee, but then I heard Optimus say that the DINGUS couldn't be transported thru the ground bridge.

I then realized we were going on a road trip, so I tried to sneak away, but I'm not that stealthy when it comes to work.

Fighting cons and working, are to very different things!

And from the looks and sounds of it, I wasn't the only one who didn't want to go on a road trip.

I got to ride in Optimus's trailer and guard the DINGUS!

But staying in the dark, crammed in a space with my husk numb is not my thing.

Good way to get a femme OPTIMUS!

So, anyway, Prime told me if they get inside his trailer to…HAVE A PARTY!

But I knew that was just my imagination talking to me, in a way I really wish he said that.

But anyway once I heard a BANG coming from outside, I knew it was my time to shine!

I transformed and got ready to crush some tail pipe!

Once the trailer door was completely opened I jumped from out behind the DINGUS and SCRATCHED their paint, causing the horrible high experience drivers to serve and crash just like the movies.

'Ohh I've, had the time of my life, and I've never felt this way before…'

I just had to add that in!

Anyway, our destination was a train. I rocked that jump! Beat that BEE!

The rest of the day was boring. But I got to show the Mech's and M.E.C.H my wonderful fighting skills I have been working on for so long!

Anyway I've got to go!

Arcee out


	9. Chapter 9

Entry 9#

Miko got detention again!

When they came back Bulk Head was lecturing her about College.

I decided to finish my energon party with my imaginary friend instead of paying attention.

Then when I head Bulk Head call "Field trip!" I shot out of my seat, knocking Bumble Bee over, and yelled "Finally" only to embarrass myself.

You should've seen my face plates heat up.

And yep, Bee is my imaginary friend I have energon parties with.

So I went back to my over protective side, and refused to drive Jack to a party.

Then about half an hour latter Bulk Head and Miko returned.

They had a really weird picture of some sort, and Optimus said it was indeed an energon harvester.

I've never seen one of those, I always imagined them a bit bigger, and I didn't ever expect to find one on Earth.

Optimus let me give you a helpful tip, DON'T WEAR TIGHT UNDERARMER!

It looks funny and I can't help but give a little giggle every time I see it.

Ratchet hates talking to machines, yet he mumbles when he is fixing us, he is so weird, even from when I was a sparkling he was weird.

After that, we went to some museum that had the energon harvester.

I got west side! This totally sucked. I faced a wall most of the time.

Until, knock out and…Ohh what's his name attacked Optimus.

Break down! Break down attacked Optimus.

We came to Optimus's rescue,

But he shot Bee, and then me, I like to rhyme 'cause it's a waste of time.

We went crashing into each other, causing us to fail the attempt attack.

When the humans got the harvester, they came out so they could meet up with us. Miko got caught.

Then they saw Sound Wave and thought it was me! How on Cybertron did you think a Mech was me!? Its offensive but I guess I don't care because I don't really know if Sound wave is a femme or mech. But we all figure Sound Wave is a mech because he doesn't have chest plates like mine.

Optimus sent us off in different directions to find the harvester, which Sound Wave took from me.

It was all mine MWAHAHAHA! Now don't let Optimus see that.

Bulk Head had to stay behind, nahnahnahnah!

So I drove around until I heard a help call from Bulk Head, so I raced back to base as fast as my fat wheels could take me.

When I got there Bulk Head was already being sucked clean of energon.

I saved him and ran back to base.

Arcee out


	10. Chapter 10

Entry 10#

I WAS CALLED UGLY!

The only who ever called me ugly was Elita and she is my older sister, and that was because I called her ugly first.

Me and Jack were minding our own business when Vince came along and called me a big ball of scrap.

Man did I ever want to kick his tail pipe so much he wouldn't ever bother to look at me or Jack ever again.

Why on earth dose Optimus like humans!

So, anyway, after he called me ugly I had enough and decided to race him.

Man did I ever make him cry like a little sparkling.

So, after we were done racing we zoomed back to base only to become bored again.

Later on, Jack came and asked me if I could race.

I said no, and stomped away. I still can't believe he went to Bumble bee and asked him then went racing.

When I asked everyone where he was, they were like "Oh I don't know and bla bla bla!"

I was so mad! I swore I could step on him.

But instead he called base for back up because Knock out was chasing them.

So I said to keep him safe, until I got to him ;)

Anyway when I got to him, we found out that Knock Out had a human and we had to go save his stupid aft.

We saved him and went home with dings in out armor.

Arcee out.

Ps the dings were from Optimus punishing us.


	11. Chapter 11

Entry 11#

We came face to face with Arachnid! 

I and Jack were on a simple patrol, which was supposed to be harmless when we found a ship.

Man does Jack ever complain about mosquitoes, he is one big sparkling.

I couldn't tell if it were Autobot or decepticon. I told Jack to stay behind so I could go and investigate.

As I was walking into the ship, there was this awful smell. And that's when I saw it. There were about 15 helms, of in danger species from off this world. Lined up as if they were trophies of some crazy bot.

I right then knew that that was Arachnid's ship because she is the craziest bot I ever knew, avoiding Megatron.

Once I got out, Jack heroically rushed to my side and asked what was wrong.

I didn't answer him because I was too focused on Arachnid and where she might be at that time.

I called base for a ground bridge but all that answered me was the buzzing of a radio.

The con link was dead, so I went to investigate where Arachnid might be at the time.

No matter how hard I tried to not think of it, I kept getting flash backs of tail gate and how it was my fault that he died and how mad I was at Arachnid.

So I didn't want the same to happen to Jack. I transformed and raced off with him getting as far as I could.

As soon as I thought I was far enough, I called base for back up again but once again there was no answer.

That's when things started to get cold, and I knew that I had to find Arachnid.

I left Jack and told him to stay put. He didn't listen!

I found Arachnid just in time, she was about to kill a camping human.

Let the games begin! Who will win, will it be dazzling blue and pink femme Arcee!

Or dirty yucky evil in saying Arachnid.

I would've won if it weren't for Jack coming down the hill side and making some rocks fall.

I was pinned down to a rock, and my new partner was about to die.

Okay I admit it! I was about to cry, wouldn't you if you were in my situation?

Anyway I found out that I could get out, so once I got out I raced to go kick Arachnids metal aft so high she would never be able to find it.

I got to the crime scene just in time to! I punched her, and then kicked her then jumped on her, I had a lot of fun!

But then she had to spoil my wonderful time by escaping into the ground.

I yelled her name because I thought that she might react like a dog and come running back to me so I could kick her one last time.

Arcee out


End file.
